Technical Field
The present invention relates to a magnetometric sensor.
Related Art
A rotary encoder including a magnetometric sensor having eight magneto-sensitive films formed on a substrate to form two bridge circuits is known as an example of related art (see JP 2015-190895 A, for example).
This rotary encoder has a magnet arranged facing the substrate, the magnet having a magnetic field intensity at which a resistance value saturates, and the rotary encoder is configured to detect relative angle positions of the substrate and the magnet on the basis of output signals of a first phase and a second phase obtained by the bridge circuit.